A wide variety of memory devices can be used to maintain and store data and instructions for various computers and similar systems. In particular, flash memory is a type of electronic memory media that can be rewritten and that can retain content without consumption of power. Unlike dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices and static random memory (SRAM) devices in which a single byte can be erased, flash memory devices are typically erased in fixed multi-bit blocks or sectors. Flash memory technology can include NOR flash and NAND flash, for example. NOR flash evolved from electrically erasable read only memory (EEPROM) chip technology, in which, unlike flash, a single byte can be erased; and NAND flash evolved from DRAM technology. Flash memory devices are less expensive and denser as compared to many other memory devices, meaning that flash memory devices can store more data per unit area.
Flash memory has become popular, at least in part, because it combines the advantages of the high density and low cost of EPROM with the electrical erasability of EEPROM. Flash memory is nonvolatile; it can be rewritten and can hold its content without power. It is used in many portable electronic products, such as cell phones, portable computers, voice recorders, thumbnail drives and the like, as well as in many larger electronic systems, such as cars, planes, industrial control systems, etc. The fact that flash memory can be rewritten, as well as its retention of data without a power source, small size, and light weight, have all combined to make flash memory devices useful and popular means for transporting and maintaining data.
While flash memory has certain advantages, there is a desire to improve the lifetime of flash memory devices, as flash memory blocks or sectors can be subject to failure or programming errors after a certain number of cycles. Further, it is desirable to reduce the loss of margin in the cells of an erase block during erase operations, as reducing margin loss can extend the use of the flash memory as well as reduce programming errors in flash memory.